Flashback
by monteithpadalecki
Summary: They were in love. They were happy. Then they were ripped apart. Finchel one-shot.


**This is just a Finchel one-shot that I felt like I needed to write :)**

**Please review if you like (and even if you don't :)!)**

**There might be some problems with his/her words :)**

* * *

><p>My legs were like lead as I walked into the church. I felt the tears sting my eyes and roll down my cheeks like a waterfall. I turn my head to see my girlfriend's best friend, Quinn, staring at the ground. I sit next to her and take her hand, squeezing it softly, just to let her know I was there. Grief overtook me and I burst into tears, my whole body shaking. I kept this feeling inside of me for days and I just had to let it out. Quinn's eyes tore away from the ground and I felt her arms wrap around me, her warm tears fall onto my head. I hear a rough deep voice start to talk and I look up to see Rachel's father begin to speak.<p>

"Rachel was a caring, compassionate 17 year old, who loved life and everything that was thrown at her. She was a great student, a amazing singer and a beautiful soul. She cared about everyone and never doubted herself. She had a smile that could lift up the world. She was kind and loving…"

I blocked out the rest of his speech, too scared to listen. Finally, I heard him call my name.

"I would now like to invite Finn Hudson, someone who was very close to Rachel, to speak,"

My head snapped to look at Mr. Berry. I had forgotten that I was saying something. I put my hand in my pocket and fumbled around there for the crinkled piece of paper I had written on late last night. Once again, my legs were lead and they wouldn't move. I felt many pairs of eyes on me. Quinn stood up and nudged me to do the same. I stood up and walked to see everyone there; everyone dressed in black.

I cleared my throat and started to speak.

"Rachel was… she was… I loved her," I said, quickly ditching my speech.

"She was the sunshine to my day, the happiness behind my smile. I remember the day I first met her," I smiled

I started to daydream and I shuffled through my favourite memories of her. I could feel myself talking but I couldn't hear the words coming out.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Puck_? Do I really have to do this? I mean she might be a complete fool and ugly!" I giggled_

"_Yes. Trust me! She's completely hot and if I wasn't going out with Quinn, we would so be a hot jewish couple!"  
>"Hmmmm… lucky for you, I trust your judgement," I sighed "So she's Quinn's friend, right? And Quinn's going to be there?"<em>

_Puck nodded and winked._

_We walked up to the outside of the little café. There I saw her; chocolate brown hair, soft brown eyes and rose pink lips._

"…_H-h-hi," I stuttered, words failing me. I had already fallen in love with a stranger. "I'm F-F-F Hudson."_

"Rachel_. Rachel Berry," she said, shuffling her feet_

_I stared at Puck and he winked at me. She was a keeper._

"_C'mon, shall we going inside?" asked Quinn_

_We all nodded in agreement and silently shuffled inside. Quinn and Rachel waited back while Puck and I argued with the waiter about our reservation. While Puck was arguing, I was listening to Quinn and Rachel's conversation._

"Quinn_! He is so hot! You have to help me get him!" Rachel whispered in excitement_

"_I don't think I have to do anything. He is so smitten for you." Quinn replied_

_After this piece of information, I blushed and smiled slightly._

_Puck came over looking furious. _

"_They double booked us. We have to wait half an hour for a free spot. Is everyone happy to wait?" asked Puck_

_We all nodded in agreement but on cue my stomach make a loud noise. _

_Rachel laughed. "Why don't we go for a picnic?"_

_Once again, we all nodded and left the shop joyously._

"…. From that day, Rachel and I became the best of friends," I said. I looked up, realising that I had said that all out loud. Everyone was in tears and I was about to step down, embarrassed about what I said, before Rachel's dad signalled for me to keep talking. He was also crying. I cleared my throat and began to speak again.

" Then one night Rachel and I had our first kiss and after that we were known as the school's power couple. We went on movie dates, dates with Quinn and Puck, picnics, theme parks and even the aquarium. We did it all together. I remember one night, it was one in the morning and I was talking to Rachel over Facebook and my mum came in to tell me to shut the damn computer and go to sleep. The next day she grounded me from the computer and talking to Rachel outside of school for a week. But it just made me more persistent to see her. We had been going out for six months and it was my birthday the week I got grounded. So the night before my birthday, Rachel and I snuck out to go for dinner. We went to the restaurant where we first kissed and it was magical. In the car ride home, I remember that we were singing, laughing and just being stupid. I remember singing 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?' and then the next thing is that Rachel's screaming and leaning over to protect me as we were slammed into a tree. I remember the driver of the car that hit us, getting out and screaming while she called triple zero. I remember trying to wake Rachel up and shaking her before it was all too much and I blacked out. I remember being woken up by the florescent lights as I was wheeled into the emergency room. I remember screaming out Rachel's name while my mum sobbed words like 'I'm sorry' and 'Didn't make it'. I remember the feeling of the days afterwards where I would wake up and it would feel like the life had been ripped apart from me. I remember being rejected my best friend because I had become silent and sad. And every day I wake up and remember her bright cheery face and cry and cry because I know he is not with me," I finished, tears now flowing out of my eyes, my breathing become easier. I slowly walked down to my seat next to Quinn. I cried through the rest of the speeches. At the end of the funeral as Rachel's body was being brought out of the church, I knew at that moment I would never forget Rachel and although I am still grieving but I won't stop my life and shun everyone because I know, in my heart, that Rachel would never forgive me if I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Or hate it? I wrote it for a story for English but I decided to publish it!<strong>

**If I get 15 reviews, I'll write a sequel.**

**.Clouds**


End file.
